


Spring Blush

by paeoniess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, cutie!taeyong, dimple!jaehyun, doyoung is here too, idk why i wrote this, something random I wrote, spring love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paeoniess/pseuds/paeoniess
Summary: taeyong doesn't know it yet, but by spring he had finally realized that he was in love with jung jaehyun. as the flowers bloom so does their love. under the spring breeze, they finally confessed their feelings to each other.





	Spring Blush

"Hey, wait up!"

Taeyong was walking steadily when suddenly he heard a voice call behind him. He looked back, greeted by an angelic smile that melts his heart.

"Jung Jaehyun," he said, "what are you doing here?"

Jaehyun was wearing a white t-shirt and his go-to blue jeans, with a tote bag in his hands. The tote bag had a picture of a kitty, which taeyong thought was cute.

"I was trying to grocery shop until I saw you in the streets," he says, "is it okay if I tag along?" he tilts his head to the side and smiled. 

_that angel smile of his. damn._

Taeyong admitted, Jaehyun was the perfect package deal for a lover. He can sing and dance, he's very cute and handsome, he can also cook even if it's just a little.  
But what makes him more interesting, Jaehyun cares and listens to everything Taeyong says. Even the little things.

Taeyong sometimes thinks to himself,  _maybe he does that to his friends too. Maybe it's not just me he's paying attention to. Yeah, maybe._

Thoughts like that sometimes make him upset, of course he would want Jaehyun to like him back. But Taeyong is willing to put him first than his feelings.  
He's willing for Jaehyun to be happy without him, whatever it takes. 

"okay," Taeyong said, "but buy me sweets later" he winked at him.

Jaehyun gave him the happiest smile and nodded frantically, "gotcha!" 

Taeyong chuckled and smiled. 

 _cute._ he thought. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun walked side by side together, heading towards the supermarket. 

After finishing, they decided to go to the nearest cafe they can find.

"Here you go" 

Jaehyun handed Taeyong his drink and a plate with cake. Taeyong looked at it confused, "what's this?" he asks.  
Jaehyun looked up from his phone and said, "strawberry shortcake" he smiled. 

"B-but, what for?" Taeyong asked again.

Jaehyun looked at him for a moment before answering with a gentle smile, "For you of course, I promised to buy you sweets didn't I?" 

Taeyong's face turned red when realization hits him. Jaehyun bought the cake  _for him._

He lowers his head and said 'thank you' before grabbing the fork. Jaehyun sat there smiling like a fool as Taeyong slowly devours the cake.

* * *

 

"Thank you for today" 

Taeyong and Jaehyun stood by the subway station. They had different trains to take because Jaehyun still had to run some errands. 

"No no, it's  _me_ who should thank  _you_." Jaehyun said.

Taeyong blushed again but he managed to say, "fine, but next time we hang out _i'm_ treating you."

Jaehyun laughed, "Of course, whatever you say yongie."

_yongie._

Taeyong's face turned red as a tomato when he said that. 

_He gave me a nickname. oh my god._

Jaehyun immediately notices and asked him concernedly, "Taeyong, are you okay?" he leaned closer to him.

"Huh?" Taeyong looked up. 

_Their lips almost touched by it._

Taeyong moves a step back and so did Jaehyun.  _  
Now their both blushing._

"Yeah, I'm fine. it's okay." Taeyong said looking away while trying to cover his face.

Jaehyun looked at him and sighed, "Okay," he said softly, "you should probably go home now, I don't want you to get sick."

Taeyong felt his blood rushing, his adrenaline rising. 

"It's okay!" he says, "I'm fine! really, I am" 

Jaehyun pouts and says to him,  
"No. I'm not gonna risk you getting sick. If you get sick, how are we gonna go out together?" 

Taeyong looked at him as he spoke. 

"I guess you're right.." 

Taeyong's hand reach behind his nape, "I better get going then"

Jaehyun nods and said to him, "If you need anything, just let me know okay!"

Taeyong nods and smiles, he picks up his bag and walks the opposite direction from Jaehyun.  
Jaehyun watches as Taeyong slowly disappears into the crowd. 

* * *

Taeyong finally got to his apartment. 

Dropping his bags in the kitchen counter and putting away the grocery he bought earlier.

He takes a quick shower and wears his pajamas before lying down in his comfy bed, under the blanket.

His phone rings a notification from his nightstand, he reaches out his hand to grab it.

He opens it, seeing a notification from Jaehyun.

_Jaehyun: yongie? are you home yet?_

Taeyong smiles at the message. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he types down his reply.

_I'm home yes. what about you?_

_Jaehyun: me too. how are you feeling?_

_better now, thank you >.<_

_Jaehyun: hmm. you should sleep now. good night taeyong~~_

_good night jaehyun~_

Taeyong sighs as he puts his phone away. He knows he doesn't have a chance with Jaehyun, deep down he knows it.  
But why is he like this? Why does he feel warm and happy every time he hears Jaehyun talks or say his name?

Taeyong tried his best not to think about it. But Jaehyun's last messaged made him felt otherwise.

_Jaehyun: <3_

* * *

 Taeyong groaned in frustration. Him, Doyoung and Yuta were sitting together, looking at the text message from Jaehyun last night.

"wow, Jaehyun sent that to you?" Yuta asks for the second time.

Doyoung rolled his eyes as he sighed, he lets Taeyong answer this one with the same answer he gave him.

"Yes Yuta. Now, are you gonna help me with this or not?" Taeyong said pouting.

Yuta mumbled a 'sorry sorry' and gave the phone back to Taeyong which the latter gave to Doyoung.

"Jaehyun  _never_ uses hearts." Taeyong said and Doyoung nodded.

"Maybe he's trying something new?" Yuta added.

"Are you stupid?" Doyoung mocked, "Listen hyung, Jaehyun probably likes you too," he says to Taeyong, "Give him some faith."

Taeyong covers his face with his hands and sighed.

"Even if he does, you guys will still be friends!" Yuta says again, Doyoung almost smacked him and glared a look at him.

"What Yuta means to say is, no matter what happens, things won't change between you and Jaehyun. Just confess hyung" Doyoung said with a smile.

Taeyong thought about it for a moment. 

_It's not such a bad idea._

Suddenly, Taeyong stood up and said to Doyoung and Yuta.

"I'll do it." 

Making the other 2 smile with joy.

* * *

 

The other day, Taeyong texted Jaehyun saying if they could go out together today.

 _yongie <3: are you free today?_ 

Jaehyun smiled as he saw the text from Taeyong.

_yup!_

_yongie <3: can you meet me by the park? today at noon?_

Jaehyun's heart picked up a pace and anticipation waved over him.

_okay! ;)_

_yongie <3: see you~~_

It wasn't long until Jaehyun spotted Taeyong sitting in one of the benches. He was wearing an oversize hoodie and jeans.

To Jaehyun, he looked  _devastatingly cute._  

Taeyong stood up after he saw Jaehyun approaching, with what seems to be...  _a bouquet of flowers in his hands._

 _roses._ Taeyong thought. He  _loved_ roses, and those were exactly the flowers Jaehyun brought.

"For you," Jaehyun said handing him the bouquet, sitting down beside him.

Taeyong took it into his arms and held them tight.

_It was finally happening. The day he'd confessed how he feels about Jung Jaehyun._

"Thank you," Taeyong said, "They're beautiful."

Jaehyun looked at him and smiled, "Not as beautiful as you."

Taeyong's face went red after he said that, but he tried to stay calm.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jaehyun asked making the latter look at him.

Taeyong's heart was beating at a fast pace. 

_now was the time._

Taeyong opened his mouth, but no voice went out of it.  
He felt as if his throat was clogged up and he couldn't speak.

"I-" Taeyong stuttered.

"Yes?" Jaehyun said softly and leaned closer to him.

Taeyong looked down and faced the cement ground with the flowers in his lap.

_he was going to confess to him, right now._

_this is it._ he thought.

"I like you." 

.

.

.

.

.

It stayed quiet for a moment. Only their breathing and the birds chirping.

Taeyong's face was flushed but he stayed down. He didn't know how Jaehyun would react to the sudden confession.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was  _stunned._

"w-what did you say?" Jaehyun asked again, feeling flustered. 

Taeyong, he couldn't face anymore embarrassment than this, so he said it again,

"i. like.  _you._ "

Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat.

_He knew he heard it right._

_Taeyong confessed to him._

"It's okay if you don't-" Taeyong muttered under his breath. Jaehyun stared at him.

"If you don't like me back..."

Taeyong felt his heart breaking, to the edge where he can't pick himself back up.

He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He can't cry  _now._

Taeyong felt as if all hope was gone. He would go home and curl himself as he wallows in despair and heartbreak. 

But something Jaehyun said,  _made him felt otherwise._

_"I like you too."_

Taeyong's eyes widened as he heard this. 

He caught a glimpse of Jaehyun's face, but still didn't look.

His face was now red as he was hearing Jaehyun's  _own confession._

"Taeyong, please look at me," Jaehyun said in a soft voice.

Taeyong was hesitant at first, but he honored his wishes, and looked up.

The face Jaehyun had, was nothing like he expected.

He expected Jaehyun to look confused or angry or disappointed.   
Instead, Jaehyun looked rather glad and satisfied.

_could it be?_

"I like you too Taeyong"

Taeyong's breath hitched up. Once again, he felt his heart rate rise because of him.

_because of Jung Jaehyun._

"You do?" Taeyong said softly, his eyes trying to lock with his gaze.

"I do, silly" Jaehyun smiled, "since a long time ago."

"What?!" Taeyong said, shocked.

"Yeah" Jaehyun laughed, "I thought you noticed?"

_god, this is embarrassing._

Taeyong shook his head, his mind was still shocked to Jaehyun's confession.

"I like you a lot Taeyong." Jaehyun said looking at him.

"Really?" Taeyong said, unsure.

Jaehyun nodded and smiled at him.

Taeyong didn't know, in fact, he never realized Jaehyun felt like that towards him.

His crush confessed that he liked him too. It was happening so fast.

"Will you-" Jaehyun said

"Huh?" Taeyong looked up at him.

 _"Will you go out with me?"_   Jaehyun asked, his face was flustered and red.

Taeyong inhaled and held his breath.

 _"okay,"_ Taeyong said.

Jaehyun looked at him, his face filled with joy.

"Really???" Jaehyun asked again.

"Yes, really. I really like you too Jaehyun." Taeyong said with a smile.

His heart felt at ease and warm. He finally confessed to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun laughed with joy and accidentally leaned closer to him, making Taeyong flustered.

"Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun said softly, looking at him lovingly.

Taeyong blushed, and nodded.

Jaehyun smiled and leaned in slowly, the tip of their nose touching.

3...

He could feel Jaehyun's breath

2...

His lashes flickered softly as he looked for his gaze

1...

_and their lips, finally touched._

Jaehyun kissed him, softly. His hands were roaming to Taeyong, trying to find his hand.  
Taeyong reached for Jaehyun's neck and pulled him closer, feeling the warmth of his body.

In that day, they finally confessed their love to each other.

Under the spring breeze, their love had fully blossomed. 

Together, they found their love.

 

-  _The End._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeeth :P i really don't know what to expect from this... this is very random skdjfhksjhdfs  
> love you all! go find me on twitter >< @celestialyuta


End file.
